That time Q had to face his feat of flying and met Arthur Shappey
by skyfallat221b
Summary: After Moneypenny had handled the paperwork of booking the MJN flight, and Q'd gotten to Fitton to take the plane all by himself, he was greeted by what looked like the perfect opposite of flying safety : the stewart, namely Arthur Shappey. (cabinbondlock, tumblr prompt)


**This originated in a prompt on tumblr : "put three characters in my ask box and I will write a fan fiction with each in it" and an anonymous person sent me : "Sherlock Holmes, Q and Arthur". I assumed it was Arthur Shappey from Cabin Pressure, so I did this.**

**Unbeta'd, of course. And, Cabinbondlock, who doesn't like that crossover? :)**

* * *

Everybody knew that Q didn't like airplanes. He always liked staying behind his computer better. Because, he knew about every single statistic that stated how a plane could crash, and he knew which companies were better or less better at flying.

But, when MI-6 finally caught sign of Sherlock, his brother, alive and well, the only thing he thought was that he had to go to him. He wasn't going to tell Mycroft that Sherlock was still alive. He told his boss – Mallory – and some other close members of his division (Tanner, Moneypenny and Bond) that he was going away for a while. Bond understood and suggested accompanying him, but he thanked no for it. He was going to contact someone he trusted to fly an airplane. Someone he trusted absolutely and undefinitly : his bastard brother, Martin Crieff. If anything, he believed that if someone was going to be able to get him from destination A to destination B, Martin would be the one to do it.

However, after Moneypenny had handled the paperwork of booking the MJN flight, and he'd gotten to Fitton to take the plane all by himself, he was greeted by what looked like the perfect opposite of flying safety : the stewart, namely Arthur Shappey. Q had inherited some of his elder brother's deductive skills, and everything about this Arthur screamed that something was inevitably going to go wrong on the flight and that he wasn't going to make it to his final destination.

"You're mister Q, aren't you?" the young man greeted, and Q felt his heart skip a beat. No, this wasn't going to go alright.

"Yes, I am. I didn't know that Martin needed a stewart to get one passenger to Oslo… Isn't it only compulsory to carry a stewart when there's 19 passengers?" he tried.

"Ooooh, yeah. But I always like to come with Martin and Douglas, even when there's no passenger," Arthur had stated as he'd gotten back towards the plane and into the galley. Q rubbed his eyes. This wasn't going to be good. At all.

Sighing, he looked around, hoping to at least see Martin's ginger hair somewhere, but he found out that he was going to have to board the plane on his own. He'd never tried it before, so he had no idea how it was supposed to work. He got up the stairs, and when he entered the little jet, he looked around. No, seriously, he trusted Martin's flying abilities, but this stewart, and this raggedy looking plane did not help his fear of flying, one little bit.

"Erh, Arthur, do you know where Martin is?" he asked, as he got into the alley, putting down his bag in one of the first seats, fidgeting with his jacket.

"Yes, skip's in the cockpit, you know, checking preflight stuff with Douglas, but it's top-secret, so I can't hear it."

Right. Q pushed his glasses back up his nose, and hoped that it wasn't going to take too long. Soon, however, he heard the door open and he heard Martin's voice – something about a flight plan – and turned around.

"Martin!" he called, with a relieved smile. "Thank God you're here." He wanted to say how much this Arthur person was creeping him out, but he didn't – since Arthur was still there. He did motion towards him, though, and Martin understood.

"Quentin! Don't worry, Arthur's one of the best airbourne staff we've ever had. And, it's a surprise to see you on a plane, didn't you swear that you'd never fly, when we were kids?" he asked, with an equally happy smile on his face. "I'm glad you chose me of all people to put your trust in."

Q nodded. "Well, family means everything, so."

"So, Oslo, right?"

"Oh, Oslo! At first I thought it was the band Oslo we were going to, but then it turned out that we're going to Norway. Did you know they have trolls up there?" Arthur interfered, and Q had to raise an eyebrow. 'One of the best airbourne staff' Martin had ever known? He remained sceptical.

"Yes, Oslo. MI-6 has business there, and I'm the only person who's allowed to deal with that business," Q answered, and Martin nodded.

"Still with the government, yeah? I thought you wanted to be like Matt Farrell."

"It's complicated, and I can't tell you any details, I'm sorry. Thanks for doing this, Martin." Q concluded, slightly worrying that Arthur might get the reference to the Die Hard movies, but apparently he remained oblivious about it. After all, someone of his age (early thirties?) who believed in trolls, might not be able to link to a movie he might not have seen before. But, if going to Oslo meant that he'd be able to talk to Sherlock in person, it was worth it. He just hoped that the trip wasn't going to go too bad, with Arthur Shappey on board.

"Can I use my computer while you're flying?" he asked, after a few seconds pause. He saw Martin's face become slightly embarrassed.

"No, you can't, I'm sorry. You have to turn everything off, or it might disrupt our equipment."

Sighing, Q acknowledged it by nodding. He was going to obey – for once – because of his fear of flying, but he had considered the device he'd created for Bond a few months ago.

Martin smiled, before putting his hand on Q's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go back up to Douglas, and we'll be off as soon as we get the green light from the airport, alright?"

Q shook his head and tried a smile, which he failed.

"Don't worry, Quentin, everything's gonna be fine."

"Yeah Quentin, everything's gonna be fine. I can play charades with you, if you want!" Arthur stated, a wide smile on his face, and Martin was sure he heard a little whine come from Q's lips. He didn't comment on it, though.

Q watched as his half brother went back up and closed the door, and he was left to face the enthusiastic stewart. But he had no idea what he was getting into. Just remember, it's for Sherlock. He had to tell himself that several times, before he calmed down and gave in, beginning to listen to Arthur's talk about trolls…

* * *

**It's a one shot thing, so I don't think I'll write more about, but let me know what you thought about it? :)**

**Love **


End file.
